


Music in the Morning

by writingtheend



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Drabble, Early Mornings, Gen, Music, Random & Short, Short, Sunrises, but here, idk why i wrote this, soft, take wels playing guitar after a night of fighting, wels plays a guitar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26739898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingtheend/pseuds/writingtheend
Summary: After a long, terrifying night fighting the monsters of the dark, a new day rises and greets Wels. The warm sun reminds him he's alive, and he can't help but play to the tune of a new day
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24





	Music in the Morning

Welsknight brushes his finger across his cheek, wiping away the gunpowder, grime, and blood. The sun rises, burning away the darkness and dangers that hide in the night, warming his face and welcoming a new day. From the deep blue of the night, a warm pink and yellow stretches from the east, and Wels turns his face and follows the sun, pulling his sword free from the dirt and sheathing it.

His armor sings with the birds as the forest around him wakes up, setting metallic notes with the melodies of chirps and twitters, and Wels feels his fingers tapping against the hilt of his blade. The pommel of the netherite sword shows the diamond that it had been forged around, fractals of gold running like veins across the black material. 

The knight is surrounded by the music of the morning, until he simply can’t deny that part of him any longer. Even a soldier needs shore leave. Wels pulls his hand away from the metal and instead grabs the wooden neck of his guitar, pulling it free from his inventory. The sun has risen to early morning, stirring the wind into a soft breeze and playing with the grass. Locks of hair to the earth. 

Wels sits among the blades, soft and gentle compared to his own, and frees his hair from the helmet that protected him in the knight. He watches the sunlight glimmer off the metal, blinding himself and cursing at his own idiocy. He knew that would happen, but he still did it. Setting the helmet aside, he tugs on the blond ponytail, a blond mane of curls held back by a straining cord of leather. 

Once he’s sure his hair is out of his way and won’t tickle his neck, Wels sets the body of his guitar against his lap, a soft din of his armor echoing in the chasm of the instrument. Wels strums his fingers over the strings, wincing at the dissonant chord that plays back. The forest around him seems to get quieter, as if even the birds flinched at the out of tune notes. It doesn’t take long for the strings to be tightened and warm, soft notes begin to run free from the body of the guitar as Wels plucks away. 

A warm, breezy song rises from fingers running up and down the neck, Wels’s eyes closed but body open to the world. It’s a song without sheetmusic, without memory. A song of the heart, a tune that will only ever exist in this moment. Chords and notes run together in a way he will never replicate. As unique and special as this moment, and never able to reclaim again. And he intends to make every second special. 

The music swells, and joins in the morning song of a new day. Rising to sing with the birds, dancing in the trees and swept away in the breeze. Warm and welcoming, verses radiate out among the sunlight, stringing through light dappled grass and verdant leaves. Bright, fresh notes mix with the scent of fruit and flowers, matching with low chords and the earthy smell of dew and petrichor.

The darkness and fear of the night falls away, Wels’s muscles loosening and his nerves ebbing away as he plays, until he realizes he’s smiling once again. The warmth of the sun, the sound of a new day playing from his hands, of creation- not destruction- welcomes the world of hermitcraft to continue to bloom, through the darkness and into the light. Because after every dark night, there was the unique, new morning to greet with a rising sun.

**Author's Note:**

> why did i write this? idk, but if you liked it, let me know! I'd love to make more!


End file.
